


The Perks (or not) Of Living With Rob Bourdon

by shinodasmile



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Silly, bourdelson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodasmile/pseuds/shinodasmile
Summary: Little bourdelson one shot. Brad reminisces his time living with Rob.Height difference. That's all.
Relationships: Rob Bourdon/Brad Delson
Kudos: 6





	The Perks (or not) Of Living With Rob Bourdon

They were in Paris, the city of love, for their six months anniversary. They had planned it all together, it was perfect. Rob's parents had won a free trip for two in a contest, but they couldn't go due to work, so the young couple went instead.

They were walking hand in hand, the sun was setting. Everything was so romantic. Brad wanted a kiss. But he couldn't reach for Rob. His boyfriend was too tall, and even in his tiptoes, he couldn't reach the brunette's full lips. That was absolute torture, so he huffed and, still holding his lover's hand, rushed towards a little concrete platform that separated the two areas of the park they were currently walking through.

Rob almost fell as he was pulled out of nowhere, but quickly caught up with Brad, who didn't change his determined expression.

"Brad what are you-" Rob tried to ask but stopped when his lover suddenly stopped and climbed on the platform. Rob lifted one eyebrow, confused, but he didn't even have time to think because Brad was pulling him by the collar of his shirt.

He kissed Rob tenderly, tasting every inch of his mouth, he didn't know where the next platform would be so he had to enjoy as much as he could while he had a place to climb.

When they parted, Rob's face was entirely red, his lips still glistening and his dark eyes shining behind his glasses. "O-oh."

"You freaking sycamore tree!" Brad furrowed his brows in fake anger. "That's what I need to do to kiss you." He pouted and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Rob smiled, that sweet smile that made Brad's heart melt in place, and patted his lover's curls. "Not my fault that you're a little dwarfy." He chuckled as Brad pushed him back, a hint of an smile playing on his lips even through his angry face. "Let's do something. Whenever you want to kiss me, just pull on my shirt and I'll know." Rob winked and Brad finally smiled.

"Seems good. We should've discussed this way earlier."

"Well, at home we don't need it since you always keep me in bed." Rob said bluntly, playing innocent.

It was Brad's turn to blush. "Shut up!" He pushed his lover playfully and they both giggled.   
••

It was Chester and Mike's engagement party and the two were late. Brad, being the perfectionist he was, couldn't stop messing with his tie because he just 'couldn't seem to get it straight', even if Rob had assured him that it was perfectly neat.

"Come on, Brad, the party has already started!" Rob insisted one more time as he paced around the room, nervously. He hated to be late.

"Chill, Rob! You know I can't go like that. If you'd just help me and stop ruining your hair while you pace around like a maniac we'd be on our way." He groaned irritated.

"Brad..." Rob sighed. "can't you do that in the car? Then we'll be on our way and you'll definitely be able to fix it before we arrive!" Rob jumped, one finger in the air at his brilliant idea.

"No, Rob. I can't do it in the car. It's dark and it moved too much. I need to do this now." Brad explained, his voice strained with stress.

Rob sighed again and turned Brad around, quickly tidying his tie and nodding to himself. Brad went to turn around to check the work his lover had done, but Rob didn't allow it. He simply lifted Brad and caught him bridal style.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" The shorter man protested, trying to squirm out of the brunette's grip, but Rob was stronger.

"Alright, let's go!" He announced and rushed downstairs and outside the house.   
••

"Damn it, Brad's staying late at work again... he didn't even warn me." Rob sighed as he laid on the couch, glasses almost falling off the beige of his nose and a book on his chest. His eyes were small as sleep started to overcome him. "I can't fall asleep..." he mumbled to himself, eyes already drifting closed as he slipped into slumber. "I'll wait... for him..." and then he fell asleep. On the couch. He would have a horrible back pain the next day.

Hours later, already two in the morning, Brad came in by the front door, as quietly as possible. He took his shoes off and tiptoes his socked feet towards the living room, but upon seeing that the lights were on, he frowned.

"Rob, are you awake waiting for me aga-" he started but stopped, throwing a hand over his own mouth. He shook his head and smiled. That stubborn sycamore tree.

He then shrugged, removed his button up shirt and jeans, carefully reached for Rob's glasses and book and set them onto the coffee table, and then simply laid between his legs, resting his head on his chest. Rob didn't even move, his breathing soothing Brad to sleep.

More hours later, Rob opened his eyes slowly, feeling weight on top of him. He frowned, closed his mouth that had been wide open and looked down to meet a small bush of fluffy curly hair. He smiled, hugged his boyfriend, and went back to sleep. He didn't mind his back would hurt like hell the next day. The important thing was that Brad was with him.   
••

"I bought roller skates!" Rob cheered, jumping in front of the TV in the living room, surprising Brad, red and white roller skates in hand.

"You what?" Brad widened his eyes. "Rob we cant spend money like this-"

"Shhhh... it's for a good cause, now come." The taller man pulled Brad by the hand and started dragging him outside.

"What are you doing?" Brad couldn't help but giggle at Rob's enthusiasm.

"Okay, so!" Rob came to a halt and stood in front of Brad. "Since you can never keep up with my huge legs, I had a brilliant idea!" He cheered again, his excitement adorable.

"You're adorable." Brad sighed, his eyes full of love.

Rob blushed and shook his head. "No, stop that. Pay attention to my idea!" He shook the roller skates in front of brad's eyes again.

"Okay, okay, go on." Brad pulled on a serious face.

"Put them on." Rob ordered, handing the skates to his lover, who dropped his jaw.

"What?! I can't ride those! I'm gonna fall, Rob." Brad sounded panicked, so Rob smiled and sat him down on the floor.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anything."

"Then do this. It's gonna be fun. I won't let you fall." Rob smiled again, petting his lover's curls. Brad nodded and carefully put the roller skates on, tying them really tight just in case.

"Okay, now how do I get up?" Brad complained, pouting.

The brunette chuckled and got up first, pulling the shorter man off the ground with no warning. Brad screamed and almost lost his balance, but Rob caught him before he could fall.

"Now tug at my shirt." Rob ordered again as Brad obeyed and held tightly on the back of his lover's T-shirt.

"God, I'm scared. What are you even doing you crackhead?!" Brad squealed, his nerves getting the best of him.

"Don't be. Just enjoy our walk." Rob smirked and started walking at his normal pace, leading Brad on. "This way you can keep up with my pace." The taller man smirked and winked, looking at brad behind him.

"You fucker." Brad laughed, allowing himself to enjoy the walk.   
••

"Fucking cabinets..." Brad cursed and groaned as he reached up as high as he could to get the sugar for Rob's coffee. He took it without sugar.

"Do you need some help?" Rob appeared in the doorway, leaning against it with an annoying smirk on his face.

"No! I can get it, Robert! I don't need your... your huge strong arms nor your huge legs okay!" Brad huffed and stood on his tiptoes again, trying to reach the freaking sugar, but he couldn't. So he sighed and looked down, his face hot from frustration.

Rob frowned seeing that his lover looked so down. He had to do something, so he approached Brad from behind and grabbed him by the torso, making the older man squeak.

"W-What-" but he stopped when he reached the sugar. He quickly grabbed it and Rob put him down.

"I knew you could reach it." Rob said as he sat down in front of his coffee, smiling, pretending that Brad had reached it on his own. The curly haired smiled with a blush, this time from happiness. He truly had the best giant boyfriend ever.   
••

Pool party at the 'Bennoda' house. The six best friend were reunited, having a great time together.

"Guys! Let's have a chicken fight!" Chester screamed enthusiastically, jumping in the pool and dragging Mike with him, who giggled at his soon-to-be husband's silliness.

"Hell yes! We're gonna win! Right, Rob?" Brad shouted enthusiastically before pushing his boyfriend into the pool, with glasses and everything and jumping right after.

"Brad!" Rob pouted, shaking his head and handing his glasses to Joe, who laughed outside the pool. "Okay, I'm ready, let's do this!" And with that, the Bourdelson Competitive Spirit was on fire.

"You bet, Bourdon. The Bennoda is gonna crush you two!" Chester laughed, pointing at them and then high-five-ing Mike, who nodded furiously. The two couples' eyes were all on fire.

Chester climbed on top of Mike's shoulders, ready to kill, and Brad did the same to Rob, becoming at least 3 inches taller than the Bennoda Team. But that didn't lower the fire in Chester's eyes.

"Start!" Joe and Dave screamed simultaneously, watching the fight intently.

Chester was fierce in trying to shove Brad off Rob's shoulders, but the latter had a death grip on his boyfriend's thighs. That's gonna leave a mark, Chester thought and chuckled.

"Go, Rob! Go forward!" Brad shouted orders, his skinny arms flying around, trying to defend from Chester's stronger ones.

"Ches! Push harder!" Mike shouted, almost smothered by his lover's weight. Chester had grown some muscles, so he was way heavier than what Mike remembered, and the half Asian only wanted for that to end so he could breathe properly. And Rob caught on that.

"Having trouble holding Ches up, Mike?" He mocked, showing off his broad shoulders easily carrying Brad's light weight.

"Of course not!" Mike groaned, lifting Chester higher, making him lose his balance. Brad saw his opportunity and shoved Chester back, making the tattooed man fall with a loud splash. Mike gasped, feeling Chester's legs slip from his shoulders.

Chester emerged from the water with a loud gasp. "Damn it!" He shouted and then burst out laughing. "I was almost there!" He laughed more, swimming his way to Mike and giving him a light shove, but the half Asian caught him and kissed him.

"I'm the fucking king!" Brad shouted, mocking the losers as he showed off his barely existing muscles. Rob laughed underneath him. "I knew I would win! I'm the best!" He shouted again, pouting his fingers to the two love birds that weren't even listening anymore as they were invested in making out.

"Hey, give me some credit too!" Rob complained and decided to throw Brad off his shoulders. The curly haired gasped before he fell to the waters.

"You stupid giant!" He emerged with a growl, pushing Rob back playfully. The taller man then grabbed him, lifted him to his height, and planted a tender kiss on his lips.   
••

"Brad why are you wearing a dress?" Rob lifted one eyebrow, putting the book he was reading down as Brad walked into the kitchen, his hair a mess and his eyes sleepy.

"Huh?" The curly haired was confused. He looked down and gasped. Rob laughed. "Shut up." He pouted.

"You look adorable in my clothes you know." Rob chuckled, going over to Brad.

"Pfft, it's not my fault that you're a giant and buys clothes twice your size." Brad pouted again, shoving Rob back while hiding a smile.

"You're the one using my stuff." Rob retorted and grabbed Brad's waist, lifting him to his height and kissing his lips.

"Why do I always have to get to your height and you never get to mine?" Brad complained with a pout.

"Because my back would hurt." Rob simply said and winked, kissing his lover once more before putting him down.   
••

"Dude, why is your hair so big?" Mike asked Brad with a funny face as they sat together in their favorite diner. It was Bro's Night, where Brad and Mike got to spend quality time together without their boyfriends. Just the bros.

"Well... there was this one time..." Brad started.

Flashback::

Brad and Rob were at the queen Rihanna's concert. Rob's parents had won free tickets for it and of course the two had accepted without hesitation to go.

It was now confirmed that Rob's parents had some sort of power to win free stuff all the time, and the young couple loved it. It was the third concert that they'd gone for free already. Besides trips, cinema's tickets, meals at fancy restaurants and among other wins of Mr. and Mrs. Bourdon.

They were together, singing 'Umbrella' at the top of his lungs when a guy near them passed out. Queen Rihanna of course stopped the show to ask security to help the dude, but in that split second, Brad had vanished from Rob's sight.

He instantly panicked. He looked around like crazy but couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere. Rihanna has gone back to singing but he couldn't enjoy himself knowing that Brad had vanished. He knew his boyfriend could beat anyone's ass better than Rob himself, but he was still protective of him.

"Brad!" He shouted, trying to find the curly haired.

The rest of the show, Rob was half panicked, half enjoying himself, but deep down he knew Brad was fine, so he allowed himself to calm down a little.

"Rob? Damn I finally found you." He felt someone tugging at his shirt.

"Brad! God, you vanished I was so worried I-"

"Jesus, Rob, chill." Brad laughed. "I should let my hair grow huge so you can spot me in any crowd."   
End of flashback::

"... so that's why." Brad finished with a sigh as Mike looked terrified by his super dramatic version of the story.   
••   
Moral of story:   
Brad always complains about being way shorter than Rob, but he secretly loves being the smaller one because he can get piggyback rides all the time and be the small spoon, secured into Rob's arms.


End file.
